and flowers lean towards the sun
by Benib
Summary: Os sentidos da morte também eram ele. Para o projeto Shinobi.


**and flowers lean towards the sun**

_Someone bending light comes along  
And flowers lean towards the sun  
Some people fall in love & touch the sky_  
_Some people fall in love & find the quicksand._ (_Quicksand_, Incubus)

* * *

Folhas secas balançando conforme o vento, o sol incrivelmente brilhante e flores de cerejeira empalidecidas. Tudo não passa de milhares de borrões e matizes perante toda a correria, o desespero. Pés ágeis dando saltos de árvore em árvore enquanto a brisa golpeia fortemente o rosto da garota de cabelos rosa como os borrões das flores de cerejeira ao seu redor.

Lá longe, distante daquela floresta, há mais flores de cerejeira, o céu não está coberto pela grossa camada de árvores e o sol se destaca com suas cores alaranjadas, na curva do mundo. Pulando mais rápido, o desespero correndo rápido demais junto ao sangue nas veias, _sem parar_. E talvez Sasuke-_kun_ ainda estivesse lá, a bandana na palma da mão olhando para o horizonte, como se estivesse dizendo adeus à tudo – sem exatamente fazê-lo.

Os joelhos batem contra a grama, o corpo inteiro desaba ali mesmo e a vontade de chorar aumenta, ela contrai o corpo todo e abraça as próprias pernas, a parte metálica da bandana é fria e um arrepio percorre sua espinha. Sakura inclina o rosto em direção às flores próximas de onde estava deitada, os dedos vão se arrastando pelo chão até conseguirem tocar no caule fino da árvore. Havia algumas pétalas caídas no chão, ela as pegou a trouxe-as para perto, sentindo seu cheiro _macio_.

Risadas trancadas a mil e uma chaves dentro da cabeça ecoam sem parar, junto com todos os cheiros e todos os sentimentos e a sensação de que nada nunca mais será o mesmo. O amor é uma porcaria, ela repete o mentalmente, _o ridículo da vida._

Encarando o sol diretamente com as cores alterando gradativamente, as flores inclinam na direção do sol e a grama sobre as pedras quentes do penhasco brilham. Os olhos ainda ardem, as lágrimas em seus olhos escorrem pelas bochechas e tocam o chão. (Sakura percebe que todos os seus sentimentos acabaram se dissolvendo no meio de algum lugar naquele chão, assim como as lágrimas)

"_Sasuke-kun..._" a voz sai esganiçada, arranhando a garganta e preenchendo o ar com um eco. Irritante.

* * *

Mãos presas na barra da blusa dele, o tecido marcando na pele branca tamanha era a força usava para que não fosse possível se desprender dele. E o olhar dele é de rancor e _nojo_, o dela é desesperado e choroso. O homem (porque ele não é mais um garoto, e talvez nunca tenha sido _só um garoto_) ergue as mãos e o golpe efetuado por ele é certeiro. Mil e uma marcas na pele dela feitas pelo chidori nas mãos dele, e também as que ninguém pode ver. (E está tudo vermelho e preto e as mãos ainda estão pregadas à blusa branca)

Os olhos de Sasuke continuam tão escuros quanto as sombras, ela percebe. E mesmo que eles nunca mudassem, é a única coisa que consegue perceber no meio de um mundo inteiro afogado em tragédias. E a garota de cabelo vermelho machucada no chão.

Ruídos chorosos vêm da direção dessa garota e o sangue que escorre do corpo dela dissolve no meio da água e ela fala coisas que não parecem fazer sentido, mas que se Sakura estivesse _sã_ o suficiente perceberia que faziam todo o sentido do mundo. Perceberia também que aquela dor na cabeça fazia tanto, Deus, _tanto_ sentido que sangrava. As mãos não estão mais na camisa dele, na corda que a impede de ficar aberta, Sakura agora está há alguns poucos metros. Sangue e marcas vermelhas de tecido em suas mãos e na testa.

Todas as cores vão dobrando naquele compasso lento, e os olhos ardem, ardem e ardem. Há o frio, os pés por pouco não afundando na água e os olhos castanhos da garota ruiva a encarando, quase transbordando lágrimas. As mãos de Sasuke-_kun_ estão com uma aura azul, quase tão cintilante quanto a brancura de sua pele embaixo ao sol.

E ela não percebe o quanto o sol está forte e quando as flores no alto daquelas montanhas frias se inclinam na direção do vento, porque os olhos dela estão se fechando e perdendo o contato com qualquer tipo de luz ou imagem. Eles se fecham sob as sombras do olhar de Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun, _aishiteru_", era idiota da parte dela, depois de todos os feitos horríveis dele, declarar-lhe aquele amor enquanto morria pelas suas próprias mãos. Mas ela apenas precisava confessar, enquanto as luzes e as cores dobram no horizonte, e os sentidos da morte também eram ele.

* * *

**N/A:** Porque eu sempre quis escrever algo em que o Sasuke mata a Sakura. 8D E essas novas edições do mangá super me permitiram imaginar melhores situações pra isso. É realidade alternativa, porque eu re-fiz cenas que houveram no mangá, preferiria muito mais se o Kakashi não tivesse chegado. Mas nada contra a Sakura, eu gosto muito dela, mas eu só queria escrever algo em que ela morre.

Itens #_flores de cerejeira_ e #_morte_.


End file.
